sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dragonthorne
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonthorne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 03:08, December 1, 2012 Hey ^^ Hello Now to answer your question....well I can't xD. Because I'm not the owner of the roleplay page. As far as I know, Emily the Hedgehog owns it. But you can join it by asking her first on either her talk page or by commenting on the sonic riders rp page. Just need to ask if you can join, I'm sure they're accepting people at the moment, but its good to let them know first xD Then when you get an answer you can either edit the page introducing your character or enter chat and do so there. I hope this makes sense ^^ P.S to make thing easier for people, when you finish your talk message, click the signature button or type in LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 04:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) to put in your name to let them know your the one who wrote the message. It's just harder to know where the message came from if we don't know who wrote it ^^. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 04:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure go ahead but credit me for the idea ~Sam237 Hey DragonThorne.About the SATBK rp....everyone is pretty mad at sly for godmodding.So is it ok if you stop godmodding? P.S:Other Characters need to shine in the rp. Im a gamer and im proud of it (talk) 03:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog is it ok if someone else became BlackCherry's love intrest?It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 23:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) your request is finish...It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 19:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) THANKYOU yes i think thats a great idea!!!!! Statticat (talk) 21:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dragonthorne, I'm going to have to ask you of you could please add some information to blast the echidna or I won't be able to work with him for Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hello, hello! Could I speak with you in the chat? Xtarhaven (talk) 18:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Yo dude, I'm interested in ur rp. My character WAS overpowered because of infinite levels, but I will agree to nerf it down to at least a god's level. If god's level is ok with you.PuncherHedgehog (talk) 00:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, here's the ink to the FC's article. if you need to look at it. Remember to look at a section called "The 'infinity' of the Cinos Universe'". It explains about infinity of the character and temporary nerfs for RP purposes. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Vortex_%22Puncher%22_Hedgehog PuncherHedgehog (talk) 00:53, August 28, 2016 (UTC) (Deleted For Reasons) Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:29, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, sorry for the late reply been busy with work an all. But yes I do see the issues and will look into your edit history. At the current moment I do not see and evidence of ban or blocks on your user home page, so I think it is the site itself as I have also encountered the problem. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:15, September 7, 2016 (UTC)